QUE FUTURO NOS ESPERA
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Ultimo capitulo! El la llevaba en su avioneta para reunirla con su futuro esposo...pero naufragaron y se refugiaron en una isla desierta.¿Podrá casarce ella o su vida tomará otro rumbo?. Leanlo es RH. Please Reviews...
1. Avería

Hola a todos de nuevo...! Bueno aquí le otorgamos un nuevo FF (Adaptado a nuestro estilo ! ) llamado_**"Que futuro nos espera**",_ basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado, y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.... Esperamos que les guste....

**1.-AVERIA...**

Cuando Ronald Weasley, llegó esa mañana a su oficina, la secretaria le dijo:

-Señor Weasley, tiene una llamada en el contestador, y parece importante.

-Gracias.¿Algo más, Liana?

-Han llamado del aeropuerto. Dicen que la avioneta ya esta dispuesta para salir mañana a primera hora.

-De acuerdo.

Lianase retiro con su libreta de notas, y Ron automáticamente, conectó el contestador. El mensaje decía:

_"Ron, soy Bill. Ya sé, por tus llamadas, que todo anda bien en nuestros negocios de Irlanda, y como sé que también regresas mañana, te ruego que visites a Hermione, mi futura esposa, pues mañana viene para Londres. Me gustaría que tú, que vas a ser nuestro padrino de boda, la traigas en tu avioneta particular y así le haces compañía. Espero que esto no te moleste." _

Ron escucho atentamente. No es que le agradara mucho semejante encargo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Bill, además de ser su socio, era su hermano. Entre ambos habían levantado, casi de la nada, un gran negocio de artículos para el quidditch (escobas y pelotas) .Tenían negocios no solo en el Callejón Diagon y Hosmaede, sino que también, en otros paises. Ron conocía, muy bien a Hermione Granger quien fue su mejor amiga en Hogwarts. Era una excelente persona, inteligente, educada, sencilla y según estaba enterado su carrera como asesora del Ministro de Magia, se encontraba en viento y popa. Precisamente había ido a Irlanda para encargarse de algunos asuntos referentes al gobierno del actual ministro de Magia...

Hermione Granger, siempre le parecio una chica encantadora y muy atractiva, pese a su carácter temperamental. Pero el estaba en contra del matrimonio por razones muy obvias. Estaba casado y no le había ido muy bien con Fleur Delacure..Las cosas, la verdad, iban muy mal, y a punto estaba de irse cada quien por su lado.

Pero esa era otra cuestión.

En aquel momento lo escencial era que él no podía retrasar el viaje. Por lo tanto, se imponía a llamar a Hermione por teléfono, para preguntarle, si deseaba viajar con él. Y sin mas preambulos, le pidió a su secretaria que lo comunicara con ella.

Una vez lograda la llamada.

-Hermione¿Eres tú?

-¡Ronald!..¿Cómo estas?Canto tiempo.

-Hola-dijo- Oye me ha llamado Bill, y como yo salgo mañana para Londres en mi avioneta, me pidió que me pusiera en contacto contigo por si tú piensas viajar mañana también.

-Si, viajo en el vuelo de las nueve en punto

-Pues entonces, si lo deseas, te levantas una hora antes y asi viajamos los dos juntos. Piloto yo, como puedes suponer. El avion no es muy grande ni muy comodo, pero lo manejo yo desde hace muchos años. Este lo he cambiado no hace seis meses.

-Bueno...-titubeaba la joven- Tengo que hacer aún algunas cosas antes de irme ¿A que hora despegas tú?

-A las ocho en punto.

-Intentaré estar lista.

-Es que, si es así, paso por tu casa a recogerte.

-¿A que hora puedo llamarte para darte una hora exacta?

-Me dejas el aviso en el contestador de mi departamento. Toma nota te doy el numero.

-Ya tengo pluma en la mano. Dime.

Ron le dicto el numero. Después dijo:

-De modo que quedamos en eso. Me dejas el aviso y yo pasaré a buscarte, si es que decides viajar conmigo.

-Casi seguro que sí, Ron.

-De acuerdo. Buenos días, Hermione.

-Gracias por tu llamada Ron.

A la una de la madrugada, Ronald Weasley, llegaba a su pequeño departamento. Detestaba los hoteles. Y como viajaba constantemente se decidió por comprar aquel departamento. Prefería tener este lugar, en donde vivía a sus anchas los pocos días en esa ciudad. Cuando él comenzaron con su negocio, solo tenían u nombre ilustre y muchos amigos.

Ron le había dicho a Bill :

-Vamos a comenzar un negocio.

-¿Y de que ,Ron?- le pregunto el mayor de sus hermanos

-No sé, tenemos que pensarlo mucho. Hay que triunfar.

Y se decidieron por el Quidditch. Primero a pequeña escala, y después a escala mundial. La cosa iba muy bien. Es mas, Fleur, su esposa, que se negaba a tener hijos y con la cual se había casado antes de emprender el negocio, pidió encagarse de las relaciones publicas, y el accedió. No hacía mal el trabajo, pero todo lo demás lo hcía pesimamente.

A Fleur le encanteba la vida social y tenía muchos amigos ¿Para que engañarse?. El detestaba la vida social, y tambien tenía amigos, pero él prefería irse a casa y ver un video o leer un libro( a lo que antes detestaba), antes de pararse las noches bailando en una discoteca. Dejo de pensar en su vida íntima y particular, para levantar el contestador, y oyó la voz de Hermione.

_"Oye Ron, ya lo tengo todo dispuesto. Ustaré abajo en el portal."_

Y tras una breve pausa, cuando ya Ron iba a apretar el botón, oye de nuevo la voz de Hermione.

_"Bill ya sabe que pienso viajar en tu avioneta, de modo que nos estara esperando en el aeropuerto. Gracias Ron."_

Espero unos segundos y después cerro el contestador y se fue al baño.

Luego de darse una ducha se puso el pijama, se tendió al lecho y puso una mano bajo la nuca. A veces le gustaba hacer recuento de su vida. Tení 21 años cuando comenzó con todo. Su trabajo y su matrimonio, con una mujer mayor que él. Se caso y vivió feliz un par de años, compartiendo el tiempo con su esposa Fleur, y con el negocio, que prosperaba rápidamente. Fleur al principio, se porto divinamente. No había dinero, solo se podía gastar lo necesario.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuendo todo empezó a ir viento en popa. Fleur decía que no le gustaban los niños, que eran una carga pesada, que arruinaban la vida de los padres. Al principio, dada la situación, él acepto esta decisión de ella, pero después que las cosas empezaron a ir bien, deseo tener hijos, pero ella no quizo y su matrimnio comenzo a deteriorarse, y Fleur decidió trabajar en la empresa. Lo penso mucho antes de hablar con Bill de ella. Y cuando lo hizo, a Bill le pareció una idea fenomenal.

-Es bonita, lista, culta, tiene experiencia y, como relaciones públicas, nos puede servir mucho.

-Me gustaría tener una vida familiar- le comentaba él a Bill.-hijos, una casa más comoda.

-Pues comprala- le aconsejo-Puedes. A mi, como no pienso casarme de momento, me basta el departamento.

Compro una mansión preciosa, con piscina, cancha de quidditch y un amplio jardin. Pero no sirvió de nada. Fleur no se conformaba. Al principiosi, pero, cpmp casi siempre sucede, cuando se tiene de todo se desean cosas distintas, y Fleur siguió con su afán de trabajar. Los viajes se sucedian. Fleur desempeñaba muy bien su cargo importante de relaciones públicas. Aprendió en seguida su trabajo. Atrajo a muchos clientes más, y el negocio continuo prosperando.

-Para que después digas- solía decirle Bill- Es una experta, y cada día sabe más del negocio.

Ron pensaba que , si bien cada día sabía más del negocio, del hogar sabía cada dí menos. Viajaba con frecuencia, a veces con clientes y no volvía hasta el amanecer. Nadie notaba nada, pero Ron lo tenía claro. Aquella unión terminaría en divorcio un día cualquiera.

Cinco años llevaba casado y tres de absoluto vacío sentimental. Es más,no se acordaba de cuando él y Fleur habían dormido juntos la última vez. Hacía siglos, o eso le parecía, aunque ya no le importaba. Le vencía el sueño y se le iba la mente casi sin percatarse. El vuelo a Londres tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Se durmió al fin. No supo que soño. Pero si que el maldito despertador le indico que la hora de dejar la cama había llegado. Por eso tiro de ella a toda prisa y corrió al baño.

Mientrás se ponía un pantalon beige y una camisa azul, y buscaba la chaqueta de punto, pensaba en la primera avioneta que tuvo. Era de segunda mano, pero aguanto lo suyo. Ahora tenía una nueva, aunque quizas menos potente, pero lo traladaba de un lado a otro con suma facilidad.

Ya vestido se calzó unos zapatos marron, brillantes, sin cordones. Se miro al espejo con su siempre incierto desgano. Era alto, delgado, musculoso. Cabellos de color rojo, corto y rizado; ojos color azul, y rasurada la barba.

Iba ya en el taxi fumando un cigarillo. En la casa se había tomado un café, que el mismo se preparo. Hermione igual que é, también vivía en un apartamento pero en la quinta avenida, en un lugar mas elegante y sotisficado. Dos semanas después sería la boda, y el iría de padrino, porque Bill se lo había pedido. Sería su segunda vez como padrino. Ya que su primera vez fue cuando Harry y Ginny se lo pidieron. Como los envidiaba. Ellos tenían una familia, una pequeña morena de tres años y un nuevo miembro que en cinco meses llegaba. Ambos también los esperarían en Londres para la boda. Todos los Weasley irían, además de sus compañeros de trabajo.

El taxi se detuvo, y los pensamientos de Ron se congelaron. En la acera, del lujoso hotal estaba Hermione, con un criado que llevaba la maleta y el bolso de viaje.

-Pudo habernos llevdo Joseph, Ron- dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto.

Ron, parpadeo. Olía muy bien, a frescor, a colonia de baño, a mujer...sonrió a penas.

-Ya tenemos el taxi aquí. Ya no vale la pena

El criado metió la maleta y el bolso de viaje en el maletero del taxi con ayuda del taxista.

Hermione, ataviada con un traje pantalon color negro y una blusa roja, se despidió de su empleado. Ron se asombro al ver que le estampaba dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Cuidate

-Claro, claro, señorita Hermione.

-Cuando me case- añadió mientras Ron observaba de pie, firme como un paraguas- Le dire a Bill. Para que te vengas a vivir con nosotros a Londres.

-Gracias señorita Hermione.

El taxista esperaba, también Ron. Hermione se metió en el taxi a toda prisa. Después lo hizo Ron. Hermione le decía:

-Para mi , Josep es mas que un amigo, me a ayudado mucho. Es una gran persona.

-Lo comprendo.

El taxi rodaba, y poco a poco se divisaba ya el aeropuerto. El sol apuntaba, y es que iban a dar las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Hace mucho que piloteas avionetas?- pregunto lla antes de que el taxi se detuviera al lado del avión-¿Cuántos años?¿Nunca has tenido percances?

Ron no pudo menos que sonreir.

-¡Jamás! Los aviones, para mi, son como las escobas.

-No es muy grande

-Para mi soo. No necesito más. Ni siquiera copiloto

-Y si un día necesitas ayuda, y no tienes a nadie?

-Todo es automatico...además que tiene algo de ayuda (Hermione entendió a lo que se refería: La magia, y sonrió)- Te enseñare todo cuando subas. Te sientas a mi lado y tú misma, después que yo te explique podras conducirlo.

-Me da algo de miedo

-No tienes porque sentirlo.

Había tres mecanicos en torno a la avioneta. Uno de ellos coloco el equipaje. Los otros dos disponían todo lo escencial para que el avión despegue. Ron se coloco el casco y los aparatos en los oidos, y pidió a Hermione que se sentara a su costado.

Se acomodaron ambos, y Ron manipulo los mandos.

-Mira, Hermione, esto es para esto y esto para aquello.

El avión rodo y enfilo la pista. Se remonto enseguida.

-¿Lo vez?Si algo sucede algo, que no tiene porque suceder,, los mandos automaticos van solos, y, y si no te fias, observa.

Hizo algunos filigramas en el aire. Hermione se hundió en el asiento donde estaba atada.

-No sueltes los cinturones. Para mayor seguridad es mejor que que los lleves puestos todo el viaje.

-No los soltare- respondio la joven algo cohibida. -Pero prefiero las escobas.

Ron rió alegremente y Hermione se relajo un poco. El avió se elevaba, altisimo. Ya no se veía el aeropuerto ni los rascacielos. Solo se divisaban nubes oscuras.

-¿No te parece que el cielo esta demasiado gris?- pregunto Hermione después de un rato.

-A veces pasan tormentas, y ni te enteras- dijo Ron.

-¿Y que pasa si te enteras?

-Que el avión se mueve pero no pasa de eso. No vayas tan tensa, mujer. Veras que llegamos pronto.

-Es la primera vez que viajo sola con un piloto.

Pues yo he viajado ciento de veces sin acompañantes.

-¿No es peligroso?

-A veces. Pero yo creo ser experto. Tú sigue tranquila. Cuentame mas cosas. Hace mucho que no se nada de ti. Y lo último que supe fue que estudiaste una carrera muggle. Bueno eso me conto Ginny.

-Sí, una carrera de letras. Estudie leyes. Termine al año pasado

La avioneta comenzo a moverse de modo irregular. Ron dejo de hablar para atender los mandos.

El avión empezo a descender. Hermione notó algo en el semblante demudado de su compañero.

-Ron,¿sucede algo anormal?

-Espera, Hermione.

-Yo noto que estamos descendiendo muy aprisa.

-Nos remontamos en seguida.

Pero no era posible los mandos no obedecían. Ron sudaba. Se quito el casco y dijo casi gritando:

-Desabrochate el cinturon.

Hermione aterrada, hizo lo que él le mandaba.

La avioneta seguía descendiendo irremediablemente hacia el mar que parecía una laguna.

-Agarrate, Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ron comprendió que era una avería, de esas que aparecen cuando menos lo esperas, era la causa de aquella catastrofe. De modo que lo soltó todo y asió a Hermione por la cintura.

-NO TE SUELTES DE MI!!- le grito

Ghermione temblaba. Veía el mar allí mismo, y la avioneta que iba hacia el sin posibilidad de elevarla.

-AFERRATE A MI ESPALDA-le grito tan asustado como Hermione, que se agarraba a él como si fuera un garfio- ASI, NO TE SUELTES. PASE LO QUE PASE, NO TE SUELTES. YO TE DIRE CUANDO DEBEMOS SALTAR.

Y mientras hablaba, la ató a sí con el cinturon. El mar estaba a pocos metros y la avioneta seguía bajando.

-¡AHORA!- grito Ron..

Y salto con ella al mar, antes de que la avioneta se hundiera.....

-Si, debo reconocer que hiciste un buen trabajo, Angls...

-0 Gracias. Aunque debo reconocer, que ya lo tenía hecho de tiempo, antes que el quinto libro salga a la venta...

Hola amigos este es el primer capitulo de su novela y esperamos que les haya gustado... Pronto la continuación...Dejen Reviews please...

**_Maga y Angls..._**

Pdta: Aceptamos tomatazos, lechugazos, lo que ustedes gusten......


	2. A la deriva

**Aclaración:_ "Que futuro nos espera",_ esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado,Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia....Reviews please....**

**2.-A la deriva...**

Nadando como pudo huyó del remolino. Si no llegan a tirarse antes, se hubieran hundido con el avión. Quedaron a flote unidos.

-Ron..

-Calma, calma...

-Pero tú no estas calmado

-Yo te sacaré de esto. Verás, verás. Dale a los pies. Aléjate del agujero que el avión formará en el mar.

Unidos los dos por el cinturón, movían los pies y las manos, y vieron, no demasiado lejos, como el aparato se hundía...

-Nademos- dijo Ron con voz ronca - Nada, Hermione. Por el amor de Dios no te quedes quieta...

Por suerte, pensaba Ron, desesperado por la situación insólita que vivía y que era la primera vez que ocurría, se habían puesto los salvavidas antes de saltar y los tenían engachados a la cintura. Pero era una tragedia, no traer la varita. Por el susto y todos aquellos sucesos acurridos antes de salir de la avioneta, la dejo olvidada.

El agujero que formó el avión al hundirse con un sordo ruido estuvo a punto de engullirlos, pero ambos unidos, nadaron a toda velocidad. De modo que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del remolino.

Hermione parecía que se había quedado desmayada. Quiza mejor. El era un nadador experto. Sin soltar el cinturon que lo unía a la joven, pudo desprender los salvacidas y meter la cabeza de Hermione en uno de ellos, haciendo él lo mismo con el otro.

Como iban ya sujetos al flotador, muy seguro por cierto y suficientemente holgado como para poder navegar sin esfuerzo, soltó el cinturón para atender mejor a Hermione.

La joven tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba trabajosamente, pero flotaba, que era lo escencial. Además, el agua estaba tan calma que parecía un lago.

Ya dispuesto para sostenerse en el agua sin esfuerzo y viendo a Hermione inmovilizada, miró en torno.

El mar era inmenso. El cielo, azul. No había tormenta ni nada parecido, pero el mar era infinito.

Los azules ojos de Ron, espantados, buscaban un trozo de tierra, algo que los recogiera, un barco, un yate...

No sabía la situación ni la podría saber jamás. Había preguntado por la radio la situación del avión antes del desastre. Pero no había tenido tiempo de recibir respuesta.

Alzó el brazo para mirar la hora. Su reloj funcionaba normalmente:Eran las dos de la tarde.

_"Estaremos a la altura de Londres"_, pensaba. Pero luego volvía a decirse:_"No, el avión al perder el mando y la velocidad y caer en picado, se desvió de ruta.Eso lo vi perfectamente en el manometro"._

Por ello, tanto podría estar lejos de Londres como hallarse en pleno océano. Sin saber a que latitud ni a que longitud. La situación, pues, era dramática. Pero el necesitaba de toda su serenidad.

Empujaba a Hermione con facilidad, porque esta seguía desmayada o dormida. El cabello mojado le cubrió parte de la frente, y Ron se lo retiró con cuidado.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos. Eran de color café claros, grandes, asustados....

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Calma, estamos en el mar.

-Pero

-Hemos tenido un accidente.

-¿Y el avión, Ron?

-Se ha perdido

Hermione pretendía incorporarse, pero Ron la empujaba de nuevo, para que quedara horizontal.

-Tú sigue tranquila

-¿En esta situación?

-Hermione, te lo ruego. Si perdemos la paciencia, la voluntad de vivir y los estribos, seremos seres muertos, y los dos deseamos vivir.

La tarde iba cayendo. Hermione no decía palabra. Ron seguía moviendo los pies y empujando a su amiga, aunque no sabía a donde iba.

-Nos buscaran- dijo Hermione con voz apagada- Habrán salido papá y Tus hermanos a buscarnos.

Ron no respondió. Pensaba que no era tan fácil la busqueda.

-¡Nos encontrarán!-dijo en alta voz, para tranquilizarla. -Tus padres tienen los medios para movilizar la flota de mar y aire muggle y mis hermanos...no digamos...

-Pero ya la noche se nos cae encima,Ron

-Es mejor que, si tienes sueño, duermas.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no voy a dormir, Hermione. Yo velaré, por si veo, aunque sea en la oscuridad.Que se acerca algún barco. El nuido que produce, y sus luces, delatarán su cercanía. De todos modos la noche puede ser un alivio ya que al ocultarse el sol hará menos calor. Tú, por favor, intenta dormir.

Navegaban en la deriva. Ron sujetaba el cordón del flotador de su amiga. Hermione rendida, se dejaba ir sin hacer nada.

Mil veces o más, en aquella larga noche, despejó el sueño metiendo la cabeza en el agua y sacándola, y acompañando todo esto con un resoplido .

Hermione descanzaba. Rendida, agotada, pero, al menos, dormía y recobraría fuerzas para luchar al día siguiente, cuando amaneciera.

El no podía dormir. Espiaba el ancho mar oscurecido por la noche, y el cielo plomizo, esperando oír el motor de un avión o de un helicóptero.Nada. El mayor silencio. Ni una brisa, ni un movimiento del agua.

Pensaba mil cosas en aquella noche interminable que nunca, jamás, olvidaría. En su boda prematura. Su soledad de jóven. Y la vida con Fleur en aquel momento fue un consuelo. En su prosperidad, y de como, de la nada, se convirtía en un ndustrial de prestigio. Y Fleur, con sus manías y sus ideas ultramodernas de no tener hijos que ataran, cuando los hijos son el consuelo evidente del matrimonio.

Pensaba también en Bill. Tan contrario a la unión matrimonial y, de repente, enamorado de una criatura ideal, que iba a darle una familia.

El mundo no estaba bien hecho. Dios lo había puesto a funcionar, pero los hombres habían descuidado su idea de lo que era la familia, el deber la situación social, la riqueza y el poder.

Pero sobre todo el amor. El amor que él puso en su unión con Fleur que a los dos años ya no servía para nada.

Cuando el sueño lo vencía, sin un ruido que enturbiara su reflexión, hundía la cabeza, y el agua fría, sin serlo demasiado, lo despabilaba.....


	3. Sobreviviendo

**Aclaración:_ "Que futuro nos espera",_ esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado,Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia....Reviews please....**

**3.-Sobreviviendo..**

Pasó una noche interminable. Cuando empezó a aclarar vió que Hermione abría los ojos.

-Ron..he soñado...

-Que estabamos en Londres.

-Pues...sí

-No estamos, Hermione, y siento haberte conducido a esta situación.

-No, no- respondió ella, intentando incorporarse, pero Ron no se lo permitió.- Tú no has tenido la culpa. Si acaso el destino, que nos llevó a los dos a esta situación que ninguno de ambos esperaba ni deseaba.

El sol empezaba a calentar. En aquella zona, por lo visto, calentaba en seguida de aparecer el día. Por esto Ron, algo conocedor de la naútica, pensaba que estaba demasiado lejos de su ruta a seguir por el aire.

-Ron, tengo sed.

Eso también era terrible. El, lo estuvo sufriendo toda la noch. Del hambre ya ni quería acordarse, pero de la sed...

-Verás como encontramos tierra. Un islote, algo donde detenernos.

-¿Y después?

-¿Cuándo, Hermione?

-No, sé. Después. Siempre hay después.

-Y un ahora, Y es el que debemos y tenemos que aferrarnos. Seguir vivos.

-Pero si el tiempo pasa y seguimos en el mar...

Ron a eso ya no respondió. Seguía empujando a Hermione, que, dada la sed y hambre y el cansancio, no movía pie ni mano. Se dejaba llevar por él, que mpujaba a no sabía dónde.

Ya ella no decía nada. Estaba como desvanecida, entregándose a la muerte que, a fin de cuentas, era lo único que los esperaba..

Pensaba en sus padres como desvaída, dormitando, agotda, muerta de hambre y sed.

Y pensaba también en Bill, en su próxima boda, que tendría lugar dos semanas escasas después.

De súbito oyeron chillar unas gaviotas. Ron fue quien las vió primero. Lanzó un alarido tan fuerte que Hermione abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pájaros..

-¿Y que?

-Te digo que por donde vuelan pájaros hay tierra cerca. Arboles, vegetación. Algo que nos dé un sosiego después de este terrible trance.

Pero la tierra no apareció. Siguieron soportando el calor sofocante otro día más. Ron casi, aún tenía el valor para mojar la cara de Hermione, que cada vez se desvanecía más.

Anocheció de nuevo. Los pájaros habían desaparecido. Ro rendido agotado, aún sacab fuerzas de no sabía donde para empujar el cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

Fue otra noche interminable. Ron estuvo a punto de rendirse, cuando sintió, al alba, graznar a los pájaros.

Levantó la cara. La tenía mojada, porque era la única forma de despabilarse, de mantenerse vivo y despierto.

No mucho después, Ron vió lgo que parecía tierra, arena y pájaros. Tal vez un islote..

-¡Cielos!- grito

Pero Hermione seguía dormida, o desmayada. Ron empezó a mover los piés para empujar el flotador en el cual llevaba a Hermione medio cuerpo metido.

Un cuerpo inerte, muerte de sed y de hambre. Y de cansancio.

El día ya era claroy el sol aparecía encendido en el horizonte. Ron nubes de pájaros y algo que parecía tierra. Arena, vegetación, árboles. Sacudió la cabeza. Seguro que estaba soñando, pero, con una fuerza que no sabía de donde, le daba alos pies y empujaba el flotador donde iba metida Hermione.

El sol aparecía brillante y despedía destellos rojizos, calientes. Ron estaba a punto de ceder, de dejarse morir.

Llevaba demasiadas horas con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y es que temía dormirse, como Hermione, y, si eso ocurría, morirían los dos.

-Hermione, me parece que es tierra lo que veo.

Hermione no decía nada. Estaba como desmayada, pero ya él veía bien la tierra, pese a su cansada mirada.

-No me engaño. No sueño.

Cada vez veía el islote más cerca. Había arena, pájaros, árboles...

Al menos, pensaba como extraviado, podrían sobrevivir, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

No supo pues, cuando al fin, empujo el cuerpo de Hermion hacia la arena, ni cuando se detuvo pegado a ella, inerte y fatigado, respirando, a punto de quedar totlmente inconciente.

Tampoco supo el tiempo que trascurrió. Creyó soñar. Imaginar que todo era fruto de su imaginación enferma.

Tampoco se enteró de cuándo abrió los ojos, tostado por el sol, cansado sediento.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio la bandada de pajaros que merodeaban por ahí.

Estaba tendido en la arena. A su lado, dormida o muerta, se hallaba Hermione. Perecía inerte, pero respiraba. Tenía los labiios entre abiertos, como si le faltara el aire.

No la sacudió_ «Antes»_- se dijo- _«La arrastraré hacia el interior, y después la cubriré con algo»_

No encontrab con que. Halló luego hojas de árbol, algunas pajas secas, arena humeda que la marea dejaba al descubierto y se la puso a modo de almohada..

_«Aguantará mientras busco agua»_- pensó, y como un automata, lanzo hacia el interior. Miraba en torno, vacilante, cansado, muerto de sueño...

Pero camino hacia delante. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, recorrió vacilante el entorno. Encontró un manantial y bebió.

Bebió como un sediento insaciable, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo, lo empapa y regreso a lado de Hermione.

Le aplicó el pañuelo en sus labios resecos. Ella respiró hondo y lo chupó.

Pero como no era suficiente, volvió de nuevo al manantial.

El agua brotaba de las rocas, y se perdía en la arena.

Empapó bien el pañuelo y lo puso entre sus dos manos abiertas. Lo aplicó en los labios de Hermione. Esta volvió a chupar. Y abrió los ojos..

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hermione, estamos en tierra firme

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que es agua fresca. Chupa el pañuelo, No tengo donde traerte más, pero si puedes levantarte...beberás del manantial..

Con mucho cuidado, como si fuera responsable de aqulla odisea, la sujetaba por los brazos, levantandola.

No era fácil. Estaba agotada y apenas podía moverse. Pero Ron la sujeto por la cintura y la ayudó a caminar.

-Ven, verás que es una isla con mucha vegetación. Habrá algo que comer. Yo lo buscaré. Lo primero de todo es que bebas de verdad.

Y la llevó consigo. Hermione se le escapaba de los brazos. Los dos estaban muy débiles, agotados. Habían pasado tres días en el mar, a pleno sol, sin beber ni comer.

Pudo al fin acercarla al manantial. Hermione casi no respiraba. Se diría que estaba dormida o desmayada. Pero Ron hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y la colocó junto al chorrito de agua.

-Bebe. Refréscate la cara. Hace un calor enorme.

Y puso la cara de Hermione bajo el manantial, que, si bien no era muy abundante, sí era lo suficiente para beber y mojarse la cara calurosa.

Hermione iba respirando mejor. Bebía y bebía. Ron la apartó del manantial y le dijo suavemente.

-No tan aprisa hermione.

Ella miro en torno. Tenía unos ojos marrones, de una trasparencia total.

-Mira, si te quedas aquí- le musitó con voz calida y emotiva- ,buscaré algo para comer. Algo habrá en una isla como esta, tan llena de pájaros.

-Anda, Ron. Siento no ser tan fuerte como tú.

-Aguarda.

Se alejo poco a poco, algo tambaleante aún, porque, si Hermione sentía el hambre y el cansancio, el tenía mucho más, pero veía claro su deber.

Estaba de suerte. Al internarse, encontró árboles frutales. Cocoteros, plátanos...frutas exóticas.

Recogió canto pudo y volvió al lado de Hermione, que seguía tendida en el remanso, junto al manantial.

-Mira, - y le dio un platano- Come con cuidado.

-¿y tú?

-Yo he venido comiendo. Es una isla poblada de pájaros, aunque sin habitantes. Y tiene árboles, frutas frescas...Por favor, come lentamente. Con cuidado.

Sentado junto a ella y seca ya la ropa de ambos, porque el calor era inmenso, comían frutas.

-Come. Come sin prisa, por mucha hambre que cuidado, Hermione.

Ella seguía comiéndose el platano.

Lo devoraba con afán, porque el hambre se lo pedía, Pero Ron la contenía, deciendole:

-No te apures tanto, por favor.

-¿Has visto la isla?

-Aún no. Solo fui a buscar comida, y encontré esto...Pero no te apures, No comas muy aprisa.

La brisa, enormemente cálida, obligó a Ron a llevar a Hermione hacia la sombra que que proyectaba un árbol.

-Aquí estaremos y podremos pensar en el futuro.

-Un futuro incierto, Ron

-Puede que sí, pero también pueda que no. Tengo que estudiar la situació de la isla.

-No te imagino estudiando..

-Hermione....

A la sombra del árbol, y saciada en parte el hambre, Hermione se durmió. Fue el momento que Ron aprovecho para inspeccionar la isla. No era grande. De pié en lo mas alto, pudo abaracarla en unos minutos con sus ojos avidamente abiertos.

El calor era insoportable. Ron se despojó de su camisaa y se la ciño a la cintura. Con el tórax desnudo recorrió gran parte del islote.

Recogió más frutas, las había comestibles, como eran los cocos, los plátanos, pero ignoraba si las demás serían comestibles también.

Cargado de plátanos, abundaban en el islote, y cocos, que caían solos de los cocoteros, retornó al lugar dondee había dejado a Hermione.

La encontró dormida. Mejor para los dos. El se había alimentado, y Hermione también. Ahora hacía su aparición el cansancio, sobre todo en él, que llevaba tres días y tres noches si dornmir nada. Cayó junto a Hermione y se durmió casi en seguida.

No soño nada. Su mente estaba como vacía, por lo que el sueño resultaba reparador.

El calor se iba desvaneciendo, junto con la luz del día. La noche caía despacio, silenciosa, sin ruidos, salvo el graznar de los pájaros, que en bandadas se iban a sus refugios.

Y amaneció un nuevo día. El sol nacía rojizo y se iba esparciendo como buscando donde posar sus rayos amarillentos y calurosos.

La primera en despertar fue Hermione, que lo miraba todo sin entender. Habís dormido tanto y tan a gusto que al abrir los ojos parecía ignorar todo canto en aquellos días habían vivido.

Pero, al ver a Ron tendido a su lado, boca abajo, durmiendo, se quedo pensativa y empezó a cavilar en todo lo sucedido.

Hacía calor. El día avanzaba¿Cuántas horas llevaban allí?. Miró su reloj de oro. Eran las dos de la tarde. El reloj no se había estropeado con el agua, porque era sumergible.

No quería pensar en el futuro. Bastante tenía con lo de haber salvado el presente. Y como aún no había saciado su sueño se durmió de nuevo.

-_Wow!!! Pobres, me dan penita...¿Qué pasará con ellos, Maga?_

_-Lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo. No te lo pierdas..._

Y ustedes tampoco se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta su telellorona, CORECCION "telenovela"..je je je je je je je je je ...**_QUE FUTURO NOS ESPERA_**

Y tampoco se pierdan **_A pesar de todo_**...Nos vemos pronto.....

Reviews please..: Besos...Nos vemos pronto :

_**Maga Y Angls...**_


	4. De fruta también vive el Hombre

**Aclaración:_ "Que futuro nos espera",_ esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado,Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia....Reviews please....**

**4.-De fruta también vive el Hombre**

Ron despertó al fin y se sintió algo perplejo. No recordaba nada de pronto, pero en seguida se hizo cargo de la situación. Tenía el tórax desnudo. El sol aparecía por un horizonte azul y lejano. El mar estaba en calma, los pájaros parecían hacer su recorrido para retornar graznando.

Miró, buscando a Hermione. Se hacía cargo de todo canto había sucedido y necesitaba saber donde andaba su compañera de infortunio. No la veía por parte alguna. Al final dio un salto.

-Hermione.- gritó, haciendo bocina con ambas manos- Hermione...

Una voz le respondió de lejos:

-Estoy junto al manantial.

Se levantó de prisa. Estaba despabilado, y s que el sueño había reparado su cansancio.

Se desató la camisa de la cinturay, sin dejar de correr, se la fue poniendo.

-Hermione, Hermione- grito.

La vió en seguida. Tenía la cabeza bajo el chorro, y con los dedos intentaba peinar sus crenchas castañas.

-Ron, perdona, pero te vi tan dormido...

El setuvo su carrera y respiró hondo. Se apoyó contra el árbol y se quedo allí mirando la figura femenina, que intentaba, sin conseguirlo, peinarse su pelo con los dedos. Tenía el rostro moreno goteando agua, y los labios humedos, sensuales, absorvían el agua que resbalaba por la cara.

Era preciosa, siempro se lo pareció, desde que estaban en Hogwarts, pero infinitamente más en aquel trozo de naturaleza aislada. El cansancio se desvanecía, el sueño se había saciado y la realidad se imponía.

Pero, de momento, solo supo avanzar y meter su cara en el chorrito del manatial para alizar sus rizos.

-hay que pensar, Hermione- dijo sacudiendo su pelo e intentando alizar su pelo. Hermione lo miró curiosa- Hay que ser realistas. Estamos perdidos en un islote. No sabemos aún si el agua sube y lo cubre todo..

-No lo creo, porque de serlo no habría esta vegetación .

-Oh. Bueno, por lo tanto, mientras esperamos que vengan a buscarnos, debemos acomodarnos.

-¿Y dónde Ron?

-No lo sé aún. Pero para eso tenemos cerebro e imaginación. Ahora estamos descanzados, hemos dormido, hemos saciado la sed y el hambre. De momento podemos recorrer juntos el islote. Vamos, Hermione.

Andaban descalzos, porque en los tres días y en las tres noches en el mar habían perdido los zapatos.

-Lo primero será cubrirnos los pies- dijo Ron

-¿Y con que?

-Haré unas chanclas con hierbas y hojas de árbol. Así no podemos continuar. Se nos estropearan los pies. Y luego buscaremos dos árboles que esten cerca uno del otro y cubriremos el espacio entre los dos para estar guarecidos del calor del día y de la fresca brisa de la noche.

-Se ve que has pensado en todo.

-Más o menos. Pero, necesito de tu colaboración.

Y la tendrás.

Ron comenzó en seguida a buscar hojas y lianas

Las metía bajo el brazo y seguía con dificultad su camino, llevando a Hermione pegada a su costado.

-No tengas miedo- le decía, intentando consolarla- Al fin y al cabo no somos los primeros que se pierden en lugares semejantes.

-Pero yo iba a casarme

-Claro.

-Estoy segura de que Bill no parará hasta encontrarnos.

Ron pensaba que Bill era demasiado cómodo, y la incomodidad no le iba, por la que la busqueda se prolongaría un mes, todo lo más, y después _«Si te he visto, no me acuerdo»._

A igual que sus demás hermanos. Todos menos Ginny, estaba seguro que ella si no descansaría, y de Harry ni que hablar. Pero tenía que dejar de pensar.

-Mira, este es lugar apropiado.

Y se detuvo. Eran dos árboles muy próximos uno del otro y cerca de una hendidura formaba el terreno.

-Buscaremos ramas grandes de otros árboles, y con ellas formaremos una techadumbre. Eso es lo que vamos hacer después.

-¿Después de que, Ron?

-Después de haber protegido nuestros pies, Hermione

-Ah, es verdad...

-L a vivienda, por supuesto será incomoda, pero al menos las noches no nos pillaran fuera. Será mejor , Hermione, que pensemos en sobrevivir lo mejor posible, y lo que suceda luego será como un regalo del destino, un regalo divino.

Y continuó impertérrito, sentado, haciendo algo así como una chancla para los dos.

Hermione, sentada cerca de Ron, ayudándolo a acomodar lo que sería algo así como su hogar le preguntaba:

-¿Cuántos días han transcurrido ya, Ron?

El aludido miró el reloj, diciendole.

-Quince

Y seguía cubriendo lo que para el futuro sería su hgar.

-A estas horas- dijo ella, si dejar de ayudarlo- Ya estaría casada.

-Pues sí. Eso es cierto.

-Llevamos perdidos quince días. Seguramente que nos dan por muertos.

-Eso supongo. Y por eso hay que prevenirse. Cuando salimos de Irlanda era aún verano, pero no sabemos cuando llegará el invierno.

-Tú estás pensando que esto puede ir de largo.

-Mas bien para muy largo.

-Y lo dices tranquilamente.

-¿Es que pretendes que sea piados con mentiras?, sabes que ese noes mi estilo, Hermione

-No, no, Ron. Perdoname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Eso sí, sigue ayudandome.Dame esa rama. Es pesada pero, podrás con ella. Hay que cubrir la choza. Llevamos quice días durmiendo en la interperie, y la verdad, las noches no son calientes como el día, y el contraste puede enfermarnos. Eso sí que sería grave.

Hermione lo ayudaba como autómata. Habían descubierto una cueva y la estaban acomodandopara que les sirviera de refugio. La cueva resultaba espaciosa.Se podía estar en ella de pie. A cada lado había un camastro, hecho de hierbas secas, y al fondo, lo que podía ser un fogón si hallaban la manera de hacer fuego.

-Si lo consigo-decía- Tendremos mucho adelanto. Estoy deseando tomar algo caliente.

-Este traje pantalon se me desgarrará, no va a durar siempre, Ron.

El la miró de soslayo. El traje de Hermione estaba desgarrado por algunos sitios. Se le veían parte de los muslos. Tendría que hacer, pensaba, un traje de hojas secas.

-Ya arreglremos eso.

-¿Y mis cabellos, Ron?. Digo, no es que me queje, pero...

-No tenemos peine, Hermione, hay que aguantarse. Lávalo en el manantial y verás como aguanta, aunque se rice mucho.

Era tierno, considerado, amante y emotivo y , sobre todo, sabía darle ánimos. Y, más que nada, era respetuoso al máximo, lo que emocionaba en cierto modo a Hermione. Vaya que sí había cambiado durante todos estos años. Ron demostraba maduréz, mucha maduréz.

-Esto ya esta- dijo Ron, ajeno a la admiración que estaba despertando en Hermione- El fuego o prende, tendremos que esperar a que caliente el sol, pero sí tenemos donde guarecernos, y de fruta también vive el hombre.

Fue una semana penosa, y se adaptaron a toda. Seguían alimentandose de frutas, porque Ron no conseguía obtener fuego.

-O yo no sé- se conformaba- O es que mentían los que decían que así se hacía llama. Los palos se calientan, pero la llama no surge.

Hermione no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada....


	5. UNA NOCHE MAS

**Aclaración:_ "Que futuro nos espera",_ esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado,Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia....Reviews please....**

**5.-UNA NOCHE MAS...**

Fue un día cualquiera. Había transcurrido un mes desde el accidente. Dormían uno a cada lado de la choza y conversaban. Esto era lo mas grato que tenían. Hablar de sí mismos...

Esa noche, al mes del accidente. Hermione comento:

-Tú mujer estará destrozada.

Ron fue sincero. No quería trampas en tales situaciones. Además sus instintos, después de tantas fatigas, se estaban despertando y avivando.

-Mi esposa Fleur no me espera. Mejor para ella que haya muerto.

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues es así. No somos felices, Hermione. Es mas esperaba que Fleur pronto abodara el asunto del divorcio. Me case demasiado jóven. Ya sabes, la soledad, la muerte de mis padres, la falta de recursos. Mil detalles en la vida que te obliga a buscar apoyo.

-Pero..-se asombro Hermione- ¿No la amas?

-No.

-Y si no la amas..¿Por qué vivías con ella?

-No lo sé. Te lo aseguro.

-Ron, eres un hombre emotivo.

-Y emocional. Me gusta la familia, los hijos, eso que forma un hogar.

-Se llama matrimonio, Ron...

-Exacto!!..Pero Fleur reniega de todo eso.

Y casi sin darse cuenta se acercaba al rincon donde estaba Hermione.

La jóven respiraba con energía. No había conocido ese lado de Ron, pero ahora creía conocerlo un poco más. Le parecía un hombre, a su modo de ver y sentir, positivo. Y no ese niño inmaduro, testarudo , cabeza hueca que conoció años atrás.

¿Lo estaría amando?¿Sería la soledad en la cual vivían ambos?¿La comunicación, que se hacía mas entrañable cada día?

-Verás, es que me case muy jóven. Tenía solo veinte años. Fleur me lleva solo algunos, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo demías es que se ha negado a tener vida familiar, hijos...

-¿No quiere tener hijos?- pregunto Hermione con un hilo de voz

-Pues sí.

-¿y que razón aduce?

-El trabajo, deseos de ser libre..¡Yo que sé!

Sentía su voz pegada a su mejilla.

-Hermione...

-Dime, Ron..

-Es que no sé que decirte..

-Pues no digas nada.

-¿Amas mucho a mi hermano?

-Pensaba que sí.

-¿Y ya no lo piensas?

-No estoy segura. La vida me ha dado un duro palo y lo soporto. El pasado ya casi no tiene razón para mí..

-Hermione..

-No, Ron. No. Por favor, no..

Sentía como Ron se escurría en su monton de paja. Y sentía a la vez el calor turbador de su cuerpo, ysu rostro sus labios que la besaban, que se metían en su garganta.

-Ron,no.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí solos sin promesas de futuro?

-Un día.

-¿Cuándo, Hermione?

-No sé, no sé. Pero....

Ron le buscaba la boca. Era un beso hondo y prolongado. Hermione no sabía separarse. Lo deseaba pero no podía...

Pensaba que la sangre le hervía, que le cabalgaba por las arterias, que en las sienes algo le golpeaba.

Nunca, jamás, en ningún momento sintió con Bill tal plenitud. Lo separo de sí..

Ron se sentó en la mitad de la cueva y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Si tu no quieres, no Hermione..

-Ron, por favor, no me hagas perder los estribos.

-Sea, Hermione. Sea. Pero me parece que en estos días nos hemos visto muy claramente los dos.

-Cállate, Ron, y duerme!!

Y hubo un silencio total. Ella respiraba fatigosamente.

La noche seguía su curso. Una noche más...

Una de tantas. Y aquellas noches en solitario eran demasiado elocuentes, demasiado sentimentales. Se conocían de años. Pero en esos momentos.¿Qué podría esperar uno del otro?

Cuando despertó, miró en torno. Estaba sola en la choza. La luz clara y luminosa de un nuevo día entraba por la boca de aquella especie de refugio. Se miró así misma asustada. Había dormido poco, pues se había desvelado. Su cabeza era un caos, la situación era terrible, la soledad, dueña de ambos y sus voluntades.

Salió descalza y alisándose el pantalon de hilo verdoso. La casaca se la ató a la cintura prescindiendo del cinturón. Así estaba ms cómoda, pero también ignorándolo ella, más... apetecible.

_"Hoy me bañaré en el mar"_, Pensó,_"Primero con ropa, así la lavo y se refresca.Aún puede resistir. Despuéa me iré a una cala de ésas que hay poe ahí y me bañaré desnuda. A falta de abundante agua dulce para limpiarse, también sirve la salada."_

No muy lejos de la cueva que les servía de refugio se hallaba Ron intentando hacer fuego con dos palos, y con el tórax desnudo, dejando que el sol cayera sobre él como una cascada de fuego..

-Ron..!- llamó.

Este levanto la cabeza sin dejar de frotar los palos.

-No lo consigo, Hermione. O soy muy tonto o no se hace así. Ven sientate junto a mí. Será mejor que desayunes. Las frutas estan frescas. Me ido a buscarlas al amanecer..

Todo era diferente. Pensaba Hermione.

No se miraban a los ojos como antes. Eran amigos. Pero un sentimiento nuevo los invadía.

_"Será dificil continuar así"_, Pensó ella mientras avanzaba paso a paso y se sentaba en la hierba, no muy lejos de donde estaba sentado él.

Automáticamente empezó a comer frutas y a beber agua fresca del manantial. Ron la había traído en un coco vacío que él había convertido en un cuenco o caserola sin asa.

-Nunca pensé- dijo, Ron, como si no se acordara de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y bien que Hermione se lo agradecía- Que la necesidad y las enormes ganas de vivir agudizaran el intelecto, la imaginación..

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por todo. Tengo un árbol aquí cerca y, con una piedra, hago cada día una raya en la corteza. Añado una rayita en cruz al mes. Además- seguía frotando sin cesar y ni siquiera sacaba humo-, he dado muchas vueltas por la isla, y ahora he visto algo que parece un embarcadero..

-¿Un qué?

-Sí, no me mires de se modo. Tengo la sensación que alguién la habitó antes que nosotros. No sé si por capricho o por necesidad. El caso es que hallé entre la maleza hierros y trapos, restos de cosas que me parece fueron parte de una tienda de campaña. Si te apetece, luego iremos por allí. Por la arena se llega enseguida. Hay calas y lugares divinos.

-De todo esto te has cerciorado esta mañana.

-La verdad es que no podía dormir. Salí de la choza cuando aún revelaba la luna sobre el mar. Tú dormías.

Y se levanto. Hermione se quedó sentada. Ron tenía el pantalon algo caído. Se le notaba arrugado.

-¿Qué has hecho con el pantalón?- preguntó Hermione mirandolo, peru sin llegar alos azules ojos de Ron.

-Me he tirado al agua con el. Se ha arrugado. Pero no me importa, por lo menos lo lave- rió.- Vamos, Hermione.

Y estiró la mano. Hermione dudó unos segundos, pero luego se asió a los fuertes dedos, y él tiró de ella. Se quedaron muy juntos.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer, Hermione.- siseó- No seríamos sinceros si todo lo dejaramos adentro. Las cosas hay que comentarlas y desmenuzarlas y luego darle una salida al gusto de los dos.

-Tienes razón, Ron.

-Ninguno de ambos busca una aventura, Hermione, y tú lo sabes, como yo no lo ignoro. El destino a veces hace jugarretas de este tipo. Tal vez fue mejor que sucediera así que no mas tarde, y tú te dieras cuenta de tu error o que yo dejara pasar lo mejor de mi propia vida.

La sujeto de la cintura y con la mano libre le quitó un pelo de la cara.

-Eres muy hermosa, Hermione, pero no es eso lo que me atrae ti. Lo sé perfectamente. Influye, pero no es la base de canto yo siento..

-Ron...yo..yo sé que eres un hombre cabal, sencillo, apasionado vehemente, sentimental a veces, romantico otras...

-Zambian soy hogareño y deseoso de tener una familia verdadera.

La besó en la mejilla. Sus labios resbalaban por ella sin que Hermione se moviera, tal era su intima y sencitiva emoción....

Angls: que tiernos.- suspiro profundo- Ojala y puedan sobrevivir..

Maga: si..esto si que es romantico..Sigan leyendo por favor..y dejennos reviews...Sobre todo para alzar el animo de Angls..que esta muy trites por su pequeña mascotita...

Angls: Pobre Lady (asi se llamami perrita..) Espero que pronto vuelva a caminar..

Maga: Ya veras que si...Dios es grande... Y ustedes tb amigos denos sus energias positivas para que lady pronto se alivie....


	6. El embarcadero

**Aclaración:_ "Que futuro nos espera",_ esta basada en la novela inédita de Corin Tellado,Nosotras solo estamos adaptando, los personajes de JK Rowling, a la historia....Reviews please....**

**6.- EL EMBARCADERO... **

Los labios cayeron al fin en su boca y la besó largamente, con cariño reverencioso, sin ese loco apasionamiento que puede asustar a una jóven virgen, ingenua y sin experiencia.

-Basta, Ron- dijo ella en voz baja- Basta..

-Sí, Hermione, sí, pero estamos demasiado solos.

-Lo sé, Ron.

Bueno vamos a olvidarnos ahora de todo esto. Daremos un paseo por la orilla de las calas y de paso te enseñaré donde he visto algo que se parece a uantienda de campaña, muy vieja ya. Pero en su día estuvo colocada en una cala de ésas. Además, hay un embarcadero, o algo que se le parece.

Continuaron caminando por la arena y se adentraron en una cala.

-Hace mucho calor- dijo Ron- pero en esta peña, la sombra que proyecta ese árbol es casi refrigerante. Si te apetece, podemos sentarnos.

Acto seguido, la ayudo a sentarse, haciendole él a su lado.

-_"Seguiré intentando hacer fuego"_- Añadió pensativo, sin que Hermione dijera una sola palabra-, pero tengo entendido que de fruta y coco se puede vivir si uno se adapta. La situació es ésaa, y si tenemos que vivir aquí meses o años, mejor es pensar que será para toda la vida. Ya sé que eso duele, pero, si Dioos quiere las cosas así, no veo la manera de cambiarlas. Me siento culpable de haberle hecho caso a Bill cuando me pidió que te preguntara si querías venir conmigo.

-No digas eso. Yo pude negarme y darte las gracias por el ofrecimento.- El la miro sin cambiar de posición. Sus ojos parecían más azules.

-Hermione, pienso que te he contado todo acerca de mi, de mis desiluciones, de mis deseos, y tú no me cuentas nada de ti misma.

-¿Y que puedo contarte yo que tú o sepas?

-No sé nada. La noticia que me dio Bill de sunoviazgo contigo me sorprendió muchísimo, más aún cuando me dijo lo de la boda. Bill, sin ser una mala persona, que no lo es, siempre fue egoísta, y no le gustan los niños, ni la vida continuada. El prefiere ir a su aire. Es la persona menos indicada para hacerte feliz. No pienses qu te digo esto para que deseches la idea de casarte con él, si es que un día volvemos a la civilización. Libreme Dios de meter cizaña. Pero es mi hermano y socio, y lo conozco bien. Además me parece exesiva la la diferencia de edad. Tu tienes veintisiete...

-Esos...sí...

-Y Bill tiene...-comenzo a sacar cuentas. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa..y le dijo:

-Treinta y ocho (N/A: ¿Sera cierto eso? No lo sabemos. Solo estamos deduciendo.)

-Esos..y unos trinta y ocho muy bien vividos. Quizás eso sea una ventaja. Pero, para una chica como tú, ingenua y sencible, me parece que Bill no es el hombree apropiado. Vive de realidades absolutas. No es cosa mala eso, no, pero hay que darle a la vida un poco de imaginación, de ilusión sentimental. De no ser así, la pareja se irá al trate en dos días. No creo que tú seas de las personas que van al matrimonio sin una seguridad.

-La tenía..

-La tenías..¿Ya no la tienes?

-No estoy segura de nada Ron. Y preferiría no hablar de eso. Sé además que todo lo dice por mi bien, pero me duele haber estado ciega, poder haber fracasado...un hombree sin sencibilidad no va con mi forma de ser.

-Pues te estabas equivocando, y perdona mi sinceridad. Espero que no estes pensando que te estoy conquistando a base de palabrería.

-No, no, Ron. Sé que ese no es tu estilo.

-Y tanto que no lo es- y añadió bruscamente- Anda, vámonos. Debemos llegar a ese lugar donde esta lo que yo pienso que, en su día, hace mucho tiempo, fue un embarcadero.

Descendió de la peña y la tomo d la cintura. Aún caminaron un rato uno junto al otro. Ron añadió, mirando con ternura a Hermione:

-Ojala los restos de la tienda de campaña nos sirvan para guarecernos mejor y poder vivir aquí un poco mas tranquilos.

-Tú no esperas que nos encuentren ¿verdad, Ron?

-No te voy a engañar. No tengo demasiadas esperanzas. Hay que aceptar las cosas así. Con el tiempo quizás nos vayamos adaptando ala situación. Ven, mira. Ya hemos llegado.

Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y se echó a correr. En efecto, aquellos troncos cruzados, saliendo hacia el mar , no eran cosa de la naturaleza, sino de la mano del hombre. Y, por supuesto, los restos de la tienda de campaña tampoco habían nacido allí.

La sacudieron entre los dos. La tela se deshacía por muchas partes, pero el esqueleto podía servirles para alguna cosa.

-¿Tú que opinas, Hermione?

-Mira, Ron. Yo creo que aquí habitó alguién, pero no estuvo demasiado tiempo. Es una cala preciosa, tal vez la mejor del islote- Miró haviael mar- Quizá el yate,o lo que fuese, se quedo anclado cerca. Pero, ¿Y por que elegir un lugar tan alejado?

-Eso he pensado yo, y a fuerza de reflexionar sobre ello, me pregunto si no estaremos demsiado cerca de la civilización.

-¿Supones eso?

-No sé. Hay gente caprichosa que que sube a un yate, busca una isla desierta y se apodera de ella por un mes o dos. Lo raro es que hayan dejado la tienda de campa4ª.

-Y que se molestaran en hacer el embarcadero.

-Sigamos buscando. Quizá encontremos algo que nos dé una pista.

Se adentraron en la maleza. Entre los dos lograron sacarr la tienda de campaña, con su esqueleto de hierro, que podía servir para proteger mejor su choza. Después de dejarlo todo a la vista y sobre la arena, se adentraron más. De repente, su pié tropezó con algo...

-Eh, espera...mira.- y levanto del suelo un maletin de cuero- Vaya!!- exclamo. Lo abrió con cierta exitación , mientras Hermione corría hacia él.- Caramba!!- dijo Ron alborotado- Si es un maletin de viaje.

Y empezó a sacar cosas de él. Un peine, un encendedor, fósforos, jabón, una navaja y varios objetos más.

-Esto si que es providencial.

Hermione saltaba de gozo. Casi se olvidaba de la terrible situación en que se encontraban. El caso es que tenían un peine, un jabón y fósforos, porque dudaban que el encendedor funcionra. Efectivamente, el encendedor no funcionaba pero el encendedor, sí...

-Es mejor volver a nuestra choza- dijo Ron- Carguemos con el esqueleto de la tienda y lo poco o casi nada que queda de la tela. Yo llevaré el maletin. Luego miraremos su contenido con mas calma. Ayúdame a subirlo todo al hombro, Hermione.

-Lo llevaremos entre los dos. Tú no puedes con todo. Y no me pongas "peros" Ronald...

-No iba a decir nada. Será, como tú digas. No hay que ser tan machistas en casos como este.

Poco después, rendidos ya , llegaron al pié de la choza. Hermione descanzaba sentada en la hierba, mientras Ron amontonaba todo lo hallado en una esquina, para revisarlo bien cuando tuviera tiempo y utilizar lo que les serviera.

-Mira. Las cerillas funcionan. Son dos cajas. Esto nos servirá para hacer fuego y que yo deje al fin de frotar palos sin ningún resultado, Y un peine para ti, y jabón, que parece huele bien. Una navaja, que nos hacía mucha falta. Y un espejo, Hermione, un espejo!!!

Perecía como si hubiese hallado una varita magica, o cosas parecidas. Se le dió a Hermione.

-Mirate, Hermione. Verás tu color moreno.

Hermione lo hizo algo tembloroza. Y no era que le importara mucho, pero de solo imaginarse como estaría, sería un trauma, y peor aún estando, Ron con ella...Se miró en el y respiro tranquila...

-No me veo tan mal, pero paresco una negrita..

-Ja ja ja ja ja...Pero te hace mas preciosa, Hermione.

De repente dejo el bolso y todo lo que iba sacando y se arrastro hacia su compañera. La empujo hacia atrás y se inclino sobre ella.

-Hermione...la gente no se conforma porque no quiere. Quiente iba a decir a ti que una pastilla de jabó, un peine y un espejo te harían feliz. Hermione no parpadeaba. Miró a Ron, tan pegado a ella. De súbito alzo los brazos, dejando peine, espejo y jabón. Y ciño con ells el cullo de Ron.

El se pego a ella y hundió su cuello en la garganta de Hermione.

Fue un momento muy especial y emotivo para ambos. No se negaron besos y caricias. Necesitaban aquella expansión después de las tensiones vividas. Era algo mágico, profundo y necesario. El contacto físico, la necesidad de sentirse pegados el uno al otro, de palparse, de sentirse..

La separó de sí. Dejó de besarla....

-Volvamos a lo nuestro- dijo oncamente- Hay que ser fuerte y sobreponer estos deseos y estas necesidades a otras más importantes.

Y Ron, para devanecer ese momento tenso para ambos, añadió sonriente, como si minutos antes no estuvieran los dos dispuestos a lanzarlo todo por la borda para sentirse uno del otro:

-Ahora ya te puedes peinar. Mira, mientras yo voy a cazar algo y traigo leña para hacer fuego permanente, tu te peinas, te lavas y haces todo eso que gustan hacer las mujeres

Y se marchó cargando un huerro que había conseguido desprender de la tela.

Hermione se quedó confusa pensando en los grandes valores de Ron. ¿Quién iba a decirle a ella que se iba a topar con un hombre así?.Lo reconocía..Ron estaba totalmente cambiado, perecía un hombre nuevo y no el que conoció aquella tarde en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts. ¿Y como era posible que Fleur, conociendolo, no lo sujetara a su lado? ¿Es que para eso se alejo de él?.

Así como lo leen, Hermione alguna vez sintió algo por Ron, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte, como para concluir que estaba enamorada. Atracción tal vez, nada más. Y se enamoro de Bill, o creyó estarlo. Pero, en aquellos días junto a Ron. Algo surgió, que hizo que Bill ya no significara nada para ella. Todo era distinto...

No entendía nada, ni se entendía así misma, pues si Bill la había besado muchas veces en el transcurso de su noviazgo, jamás sintió a su lado los estremecimientos y los deseos que despertaba Ron en ella.

Y la amaba. De eso estaba segura. Y ella a él. No podía remediarlo. Fuera por la soledad, por la soledad, o por el sentimiento, deseaba verlo siempre a su lado, sentir sus besos, sus leves caricias...sus largas miradas.

Nerviosa y como si quisiera hacer tiempo, recogió el peine, el jabón y el espejo, y se fue al manantial. Necesitaba lavarse la cara y el cabello y desenmarañar sus rizos.

Se lavó y se peinó y procuró dejar su cerebro tranquilo, inmoinmovilizado. No podía desmenusar todo aquello. ¿Para qué?

Fresca ya, y con el cabello desenrredado y peinado, lo sujeto con una hierba en cola de caballo, volvió a la choza.

El día avanzaba. Se hacía tarde. Todo parecía oscurecerse.

Se había quedado casi acurrucada cuando apareció Ron, con dos pajaros y un conejo. La llamó:

-Ahora haré fuego!!!- le grito..

Hermione se despabiló. Ron sucediera lo que sucediera en el futuro, sería su hombre, su razón de vivir. Su sostén, su sosiego y su pasión. Sí, sí, su pasió, porque ella no había descubierto este sentimiento hasta haberlo conseguido en aquel trance.

-Mira, Hermy- deciía Ron

Le gustaba que la llamara _"Hermy". _Era diferente. Y sonaba de otra manera pronunciado por él.

-Te aseguro- dijo Ron como si no tuviera una relación intimista que ambos preferían ignorar- que ahora te haré un caldo sabroso.

Y como si no se fijara en la amante mirada femenina se dispuso hacer fuego entre dos piedras, y a encender la leña que cargaba en su espalda sujeta con una liana.

-Verás, verás...

Ron deposito la leña, junto a dos piedras y encendió un fósforo.

-¿Sabes, Hermy? Siento la sensación de que estamos aquí porque nos da la gana.

Lo mismo sentía ella.¿Cómo podía ocurrirle semejante cosa?. Pues le estaba ocurriendo. Y se deslizó peña abajo para ayudar a Ron.

-Tú trata de quitarle las plumas a los pajaros. Los asaré.

Luego, cuando ella pensaba que no se había fijado en su peinado, añadió:

-Oye, te has puesto mucho mas hermoza. Me gusta la lisura de tus rizos.

Y con esa dulsura innata en algunas personas, le paso los dedos por la cara.

-Hermiopne, no te pongas mas guapa.

-Ron! ¿Nunca pierdes el humor?

Lo tenía perdido, pero es que Hermione le gustaba cada día más..

Podría parecer extraño e insolito, pero, salvo unos besos escapados, una caricia como al descuido, una conversación apagada y prolongada, no hubo entre ellos nada más en días y días.

Por la noche, Hermione se acostaba primero. Ron, pretextando alguna tarea, no entraba hasta que ella se hubiera dormido.

Costaba. Y vaya que costaba. Hermione consideraba cada día más la discreción de Ron, su represión, su moderación. Porque, a fuerza de vivir a su lado, se daba cuenta de que Ron, además de hombre, era un caballero, y ya no el cavernicola sin sentimientos de antes...

Un día, mucho tiempo después, ella pregunto:

-Ron, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-Mañana hará cuatro meses.

-Y ya no esperas.

-¿Qué vengan a buscarnos?, Hermione. No espero eso.

-¿Qué haremos, Ron?

-No lo sé, Hermione.

-Te apartas de mí. Huyes...

-Eres tú la que tiene que decidir.

-¿Y por que no puedes decidir tú?

-¿Por ti?. Nunca, jamás. Eres demasiado preciosa para mí. No eres un objeto, Hermy, ni siquiera para la soledad. Eres algo superior, grandioso- bajo la mirada- No puedo forzarte, jamá me perdonaría haberlo hecho.

Hermione se deslizó hasta él. Se hallaban en el interior de la choza, con las cosas que habían encontrado, habían concertido su refugió, en un lugar seguro.

-Ron...

Se pegó a él.

Ron solo alargó un brazo y la sujeto contra sí.

-Quizás algún día volvamos a la civilización, Hermy.

-Y estaremos juntos, Ron.

-¿Estas segura?

-Qquiero estarlo, pero ahora me siento sola. Tú escapas, huyes..no sé que pensar de ti.

Ron no decía ada. La apretaba más y más. La sentía palpitante, ardiente, emotiva...

_Angls: ¿Qué crees que pase, Maga?_

_Maga: No lo sé..lee el próximo capitulo._

_Angls: ¬¬!_

_Maga: !_

_Angls: Por cierto ya se esta acabando la historia.._

_Maga: Si solo quedan tres capitulos por publicar.._

_Angls: Que penita.._

_Maga: Te comprendo..._

Hey hola a todos!!! Ojala y hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Si no...pueden mandarnos..lechugazos, huevasos, tomatazos, (menos virus: ). Dejen sus reviews please..!!!! mientras tanto les deseamos...

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!_**

Maga y Angls


	7. El llamado de la naturaleza

**7.-EL LLAMADO DE LA NATURALEZA:**

Le alzó el rostro con un dedo y Hermione, muy junto a él, palpitante, apasionada, lo miraba en la oscuridad. No era fácil verlo. Por eso soltó una mano de la esplda de Ron y le paso la yema de sus dedos por la barba, demarcandole suavemente las facciones.

Ron la sujetó contr él, y de súbito le asió las manos con ambas manos. Sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban y que Hermione ya era su mujer.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, y en la oscuridad buscó los labios femeninos, que iba al encuentro de los suyos.

La besó desesperadamente. Esta vez no buscaba una caricia pasajera. Tampoco temía encender el cuerpo de su compañera. Lo único que necesitab era tener una comunicación plena y conocer a Hermione en toda su femenidad sexual.

-Ron!- exclamó ella con extraño acento-, Ron..!

Ron dejó de besarla y Hermione se aferró a él. Tuvo miedo. Miedo de que, el día siguiente, Hermione le reprochara que hubiera sido débil.

La soledad era propicia, el tiempo contaba y la noche era evocadora, mas bien provocadora. Pero, ¿y mañana?. La separó con cierta brusquedad.

-Ron...!!- gritó ella

-Voy a tomar un rato el aire

-Pero..

-Hermione, que mañana es otro día- se levantó y salió a toda prisa.

Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos. No sentía vergüenza, ni debilidad. Había ido a él porque había querido. Necesitaba su comunicación.

No podía engañarse. Los hallaran o no los hallaran, para toda su vida Ron sería el único hombre. Casado o soltero, Ron supondría su existencia la única razón de vivir.

En aquel momento estaba descalza, y así salió de la choza. Ron estaba sentado no muy lejos de esta. Tenía las piernas encogidas en aquella postura tan suya, cuando descansaba, que casi parecía estr haciendo yoga. Rodeaba las piernas con ambas manos y apoyaba la mejilla en las rodillas.

Despacio, caminando por la hierba , se fue acercando a Ron y se pegó a su espalda, de modo que con un simple movimiento, le besó en el cuello.

Ron, que no la había sentido llegar, giró un poco y vió junto a sí la cara de Hermione.

-No te sientas responsable de nada, Ron. Soy yo la que vengo a ti.

-Si sigues hablando así, lo mando todo al traste, y me temo que después te pese.

-¿A mí?

-¿Y por qué no puedo defraudarte, Hermy? A fin de cuentas, a mi mujer no le intereso, y no pasa de ser mujer.

-La forma de ser de cada cual es muy opuesta a veces, Ron. Y en el caso de Fleur y yo, esta claro que no nos parecemos en nada.

-Afortunadamente- dijo él

Hermione puso la cara, muy despacio, en los muslos de Ron y él hundió sus dedos en su cabello castaño

Le levantó la cara con las dos manos y la miro a los ojos tan de cerca que, dada la postura, la luna iluminaba la mirada café.

-¿Sabes, Hermione?- y su voz ronca se endulzaba hasta extremos exagerados- Has aprendido mucho en esta soledad. Has aprendido a ser mujer y a asumir tus responsabilidades como tal.

-¿Y como no voy a aprender a tu lado?

Ron no podía má. Era una necesidad, una tentación. Como aún le tenía el rpstro entre sus dos manos, le busco la boca con la suya.

Cayeron ambos hacia atrás sobre la suave hierba.

De repente, Ron la soltó. Se alejó, caminando muy aprisa. E iba gritando como un desaforado:

-NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO. NO DEBO, NO DEBO...!!!

Hermione se quedó tndida, algo jadeante, pero enseguida se levantó, preguntandole a Ron, que se alejaba:

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé. A dar un paseo. A refrescarme más. Tú entra y duerme. No pienses, no reflexiones ni busques demasiadas razones a mi actitud o a mis palabras. Todo llegará por sí solo y en el momento adecuado.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Y que importa eso?Deja pasar el tiempo. Quiza mañana amanezca un bote ahí anclado, o veamos el firmamento vacío y el horizonte lejano. Volveré luego Hermione.

Era inutil retenerlo. Ella lo entendía y no lo entendía. No tenía la experiencia de Ron, aunque si bastante más cuando subió a la avioneta del hombre que iba a ser su padrino de boda.

Giró despacio y entró a la choza. Cayó cuan larga era sobre la paja, sintiendo el duro suelo en la espalda.

Los pasos de Ron se alejaban...Ahora eran lentos y se detenían en ratos. Luego se oían de nuevo.

No supo cuando fue ni le importó en absoluto. Sintió que el sueño le invadía, y a la vez, que algo se le pegaba al cuerpo. En la oscuridad tocó aquel "algo". No dijo una palabra, pero, instintivamente, se arrimó más a él.

Ron alargó una mano, la pasó por la cintura y le hizo dar la vuelta.

-Ron...

-Hay voluntades que a veces son débiles. Y además...además...

-Ron, has vuelto.

-He tenido que volver. Mañana será otro día...pero hoy...ahora...

Ya no hubo más palabra. Todo era muy distinto. Ron era suave, sin ninguna precipitación, pero cualquiera que lo observara sabría que se estababconteniendo. Sin embargo...

-Ron..

-Calla, Hermione, calla. Yo...yo ..no podía más ¿sabes? Ni el agua helada de la noche...ni el paseo ¡NADA! Por favor, mañana no me digas....no me digas...

Había un especial pudor en la voz contenida de Ron. Después, un absoluto silencio. Solo se oía en la choza como un quedo murmullo. Hermione se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Era imposible escapar del llamado de la naturaleza, del instinto, de la necesidad, pedro, más que nada, de la ternura, que los privaba de voluntad.

Una hora, dos..la luz de un nuevo día apuntaba ya. El sol amanececía, y, con las primeras luces. Aparecía rojizo por el horizonte, bañando cuanto hallaba a su paso, como era aquel islote, perdido en un mar infinito. Hermione dormía pegada al costada de Ron. Este se separó con mucho cuidado. Después se levanto y, descalzo, paso a paso se acercó a la puerta.

Tenía una arruga en la frente, y los párpados entornados, de modo que apagaban la luz rutilante de sus pupoilas.

_«No he podido»_- pensaba-_«No he podido. Debí poder, pero¿Qué mas da ya?Hermione es sensible, sensible en grado sumo. Me ha entendido perfectamente, como yo le he entendido a ella. Todo lo que venga después, si es que hay un después, fuera de aquí, se puede olvidar, si ella lo desea, o puede perdurar, si esta de acuerdo conmigo»_

Volvió la cara para mirarla. Y despacio fue y la abrigó.

Decidió alejarse. Tenía que encontrar comida. Tomó una cesta que él mismo había hecho con lianas, y después de calzarce las chilenas de hojas y suela de corteza de árbol, se adentró por el islote.

Cuando volviera cargado de frutas le diría...le diría...Pero¿Había algo por decir?¿No era sufieciente la realidad vivida?¿No hablaba esta por sía sola?¿Qué más explicaciones cabían?

Hermione se sentó de pronto sobre la hierba. Una luz brillante lucía en sus marrones ojos. Tenían estos una diafanida absoluto.

-Ron- susurro- Ron..- y descalza salió apresurada- Ron!!- grito un tanto deaspavoridad- Ron..!!

Allá a lo lejos oyó una voz que salía de la maleza:

-Ya voy, Hermy!!

_"Hermy"_ Solo sus padres la llamaban así. Y él, Ron...

Casi enseguida lo vió aparecer con el cesto de las frutas. Era el mismo, pensaba Hermione extaciada, viendolo avanzar, y, sin embargo, era diferente. Lo conocía en profundidad. Todo había sido, además de revelador, lo más hermozo del mundo.

De repnte hechó a correr y se topó con Ron, que soltó la cesta en el suelo y la recibiZ en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña y sensible Hermy- dijo quedamente

Ella le rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda y pego su cabeza al ancho pecho desnudo de Ron..

-¡Ron, oh, Ron!- exclamó

No sabía decir otra cosa. El le acarició el pelo y con un dedo le levantó la barbilla.

-Eres una criatura exepcional, Hermy. Nunca jamás conocí a una mujer como tú. Llena de vida, de sentimientos, sensible al máximo y apasionada como una leona y, a la vez, tierna como una gatita consentida.

-Ron, yo no sabía...no sabía...

-Di que no conocías la vida de pareja.

-No, no...

-Y te agrada

-Me..me apasiona

-Pues ven, ahora amos a desayunar. Después nos bañaremos y luego nos iremos de caza.

La separó un poco, y mientras que con un brazo la llevaba pegada a su costado, con el otro sujetaba la cesta llena de frutas.

-Antes quiero ir al manantial.

-No seas coqueta.

-Debo peinarme.

-Pero si con ese nudo en la cabeza estas bellísima.

-Ron, ¿te gusto de verdad?

-Claro que si, Hermy.

-Pero, antes..

-Antes, era antes. Estaba ciego. Hoy es hoy. Me gustas, siempre me gustaste. Pero yo nada que quería reconocerlo. Eras mi amiga, y como tal debía verte. Ahora nada es igual. Me gustas y te quiero. Te quiero tanto, tanto que la vida sin ti me parece absurda.

-Ron...

-Pero he de ser sincero. Temo que un día, si volvieramos a la civilización, te olvides de todo esto...

-Jamás, jamás...

-¿Y que hacemos si volvemos, querida Hermione?

-Tu te divorcias de Fleur y yo no me caso con Bill, suponiendo que a estas alturas no se haya casado con otra.

Días y días así. Mese.¿Cuántos? Más de seis en total. Pero ellos no se daban cuenta. Para ellos, todo era igual. A veces se amaban con pasión y en otros momentos imperaba la ternura, y se pasaban horas tendidos en la playa, corriendo uno tras el otro.

Esa noche no miraban hacia el mar. Conversaban de temas diferentes, conociendose cada día día más. Sin embargo, al girar Ron la cabeza, lanzó como un grito y con ambas manos asió el brazo de Hermione...

-Mira, mira. Hermione. Mira y dime si veo visiones.

-No ves visiones, Ron. Son luces de un barco.

-¡Sí, es un barco!. Mira, mira. El barco se acerca. Ahora las luces estqán más próxima a nosotros.

En efecto, las luces del barco, sin lugar a duda, se veían mas cercanas. Lejos aún, pero menos que antes.

Fue todo como un sueño. La hoguera ya no crecía, porque no había necesidad...El yate se apróximaba y lanzaba fuegos artificiales, como si quisiera indicar que los habían divisado.

De súbito, después de una de quellas luminarias, Hermione grito:

-Ron, es el "Hermione"

-¿Qué dices?

-Que es el "Hermione"

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, es papá, papá. Ya sabía yo que papá no cejaría...

N/A:..Ermmm bueno ya estamos llegando a la parte final del fic..y bueno queremos agradecer a Lucre y a Amy Black..por seguirnos..les prometemos ue elsiguiente capi lo actualizaremos mas pronto de lo que se imaginan..bye

maga y angls

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**_


	8. Epílogo

**8.- EPILOGO:**

El yate navegaba despacio, pero se iba acercando inexorablemente...

-Ron...ya no sé si estoy dormida y soñando.

-No, no, Hermione. Es una realidad estan llegando.

En efectos las lanchas se pararon sobre la arena, pero la fuerza del motor las adentro un poco más. Por fin se detuvieron...

Hermione se acercaron a la orilla inmediatamente. Lo primero que vió Hermione fue a su padre, y después a varios hombres que saltaban de las lanchas. Uno de ellos era Harry.

-Hermione..!!-gritó el padre, corriendo a su vez hacia ella.

-Papá..!!

Padre e hija no se separaban y sollozban los dos. No se decían nada. Pero era patético el cuadro que formaban, abrazados el uno contra el otro...

Al fin, padre e hija se separaron. Y fueron junto a Ron y a Harry. Este último al ver a su amiga la abrazó y le dijo:

-Que bueno que estas bién. No saben..nos tenían a todos preocupados.

-Me imagino..

-Oh! Papá..te acuerdas de Ronald Weasley ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro..¿Cómo estas Ronald? Ya sé que es una pregunta inutil. Pero si han vivido ocho meses en este lugar, eso quiere decir que se debe a ti, porque Hermione, sola, no lo hubiera conseguido. Vamos, vamos al yate..

Y mientras se dirigían al yate, Hermione preguntaba:

-¿Cómo es que nos han encontrado?

-Como ya todos los metodos muggles se nos acabaron- decía Harry en voz baja- Tu padre, por fin, me permitió usar la magia para la busqueda...

Más tarde, ya acomodados en la cámara del yate, se lo contaron todo, al Sr. Granger y a Harry. Todo, omitiendo naturalmente, las relaciones que existían entre ambos. Pero, Harry tan astuto como siempre noto algo extraño en ellos. Pero no pregunto, quiezo hacerlo, pero el Sr. Granger llegaba diciendo:

-Mamá ya sabe. La he llamado. No quice que tu lo hicieras, Hermione. Y no quise, porque tu madre esta llorando como una loca, y haciendole el duo, esta su pequeña esposa, Harry. Bueno ahora a dormir. Descansarán y mañana, que será dentro de algunas horas, hablaremos más sobre todo lo sucedido.

Y los llevó a los dos, asidos del brazo, todavía imensamente emocionado y con los ojos húmedos , a sus respectivos camarotes.

En mucho tiempo fue la primera vez que dormían separados. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante es que volvían a la civilización, y que todo aquello había sido como una pesadilla, terrible a veces, pero también apasionante.

Se levantaron tarde. Tras tanto tiempo, pillar una cama muelle era como un regalo divino.

Después de darse una ducha, Hermione apareció en cubierta. Al ver a Ron, limpió y descanzado, le pregunto:

-¿Sabes algo de Fleur?

-No he preguntado aún.

-Ven, papá nos dirá...Yo tampoco pregunté por Bill, pero me asombra que papá, no haya abordado el asunto...

Harry les grito desde la puerta de la camara:

-Vamos, vamos a almorzar.

Los dos caminaron apresurados. Y, con todo, si bien hablaron de cómo se habían acomodado en la isla y de las peripecies que habían pasado, no se toco el nombre de Fleur ni de Bill.

Fue a los postres. Y fue Harry quien toco el tema, sin que ellos al parecer, intentaran saber nada.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo de hablar antes de llegar a londres, pero ahora pienso que debo decirles algo importante para ambos.- Parecía titubear, pero tanto Hermione como Ron miraban sin preguntar, añadió de mala gana- Se trata de tú mujer, Ron.

-Ah.

-Y de Bill, Hermione- agregó el Sr. Granger

-Oh.

-Bill, al principio, nos ayudó a buscar. Se unió a los del rescate, después a nosotros, y al mes de cesar la busqueda oficial, se dio por vencido. Hace cosa de cuatro meses se empezó a hablar, se comentaban cosas...

-Papá, digas lo que digas, no me importa. De modo que no hagas pausas y ve al grano.

-Es que...

-Deje Sr..que yo continuo- dijo Harry y luego miró a Ron- Amigo mío..

-A mí tampoco me importa lo que haya pasado con Fleur. Como ya lo sabes mi vida con ella, mi vida afectiva matrimonial, era nula. Por tanto...puedes decir lo que sea. No va a asombrarme nada..

-Bien..No se te pudo dar por muerto, puesto que tu cadaver no aparecía. Pero Fleur pidió el divorcio al mes justo antes de ocurrir el accidente.

-¿Qué lista, no?

-Vive con Bill...

Lo dijo a toda prisa, pensando que su amigo, quizás se iba a soltar un pistoletazo, y se quedó mudo y asombrado al igual que el Sr. Granger, viendo que, de repente, Hermione y Ron soltaban una sonora carcajada.

-Pero...¿Qué les pasa?

Ellos seguían riendo. Ron tuvo que frenar su risa para decir jocoso...

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan ¿No es ése un refrán muy español?. No, Harry, Sr. Granger, no nos duele ni nos hiere ni nada. Yo pensaba pedir el divorcio, pero si Fleur se preocupó de hacerlo por mí, tanto mejor.

-¿Y a ti no te importa el comportamiento de Bill, Hermy?

-Tú pensarás, y me parece lógico que lo pienses, papá, que fueron ocho meses terribles. No niego que sí, pero...tuvo sus compensaciones y me hice mujer entera en aquel islote, y supe muchas cosas de los demás y de mí misma. No, me alegro infinito de que Bill se haya consolado. Yo no hubiera podido ser feliz con él jamás. Zambian nosotros hemos decidido nuestro destino, y ahora estamos seguros de no equivocarnos. Supongo que ya lo entenderás, papá...

-Claro, claro...

Y los miraban entre emocionados, desconcertados y complacidos...

Llevaba en el bolsillo dos licencias matrimoniales y no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más.

Conducía su automóvil deportivo, enfundado en un traje color negro, camisa azulina (que hacía juego con sus ojos) y sin corbata.

Con el pelo peinado y bien lavado parecía más jóven. Realmente solo tenía 28 años y unas tremendas ganas de vivir, de mar, de formar una familia y tener hijos.

Además, llevaba cuatro días sin siquiera besar a Hermione, lo cual le parecía una eternidad. Por eso antes de salir de casa, la había llamado por teléfono:

-No ocultes nada- le recomendó- Tus padres acaban de encontrarte cuando ya te daban por perdida. Entenderán lo que tienes que decir. Yo llevo las licencias en el bolsillo. Ni banquetes, ni periodistas, ni nada que entorpezca nuestra felicidad.

-Sí, Ron.

-Pues voy a buscarte ahora.

Y ya estaba allí. El jardinero abrió el portón, y Ron estacionó delante mismo de la escalinata principal. Y vió dos maletas, un maletin y una bolsa de viaje en la terraza, al lado de la puerta principal de la mansión

Entró a la mansión erguido y firme. Nada más al cruzar la puerta, vio a Hermione vestida con un traje de viaje. Estaba guapísima.

Le abrazó por la cintura, y Hermione puso la cabeza en su hombro. Los padres estaban allí. Tambien, Harry y Ginny.

Los padres de Hermione. En sus rostros adivinaba, Ron que nada les había ocultado Hermione con respecto a sus íntimas relaciones. Sin decir nada se acercaron y lo besaron en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes lo que desea Hermy, Ron?- dijo el padre

-Pues, no

-Que el yate los lleve al islote y que los recoja en treinta días.

-¿De verás lo deseas?

-Sí, nunca olvidaré ese islote, ¡jamás!

-Pues sea. Pero antes tenemos casarnos.

-Harry sabe donde pueden hacerlo discretamente.- dijo Ginny

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, y si nos apuramos..dentro de una hora y un pco más estaran casados- dijo Harry

-Pues vamos ya.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla y breve. No duró ni veinte minutos. No hubo ni siquiera banquete. Los padres entendían, y dócilmente, ni siquiera los acompañaron al embarcadero

donde el yate _"HERMIONE" _esperaba......

_**Ven a mi dulce amor,  
ayúdame a cambiar este destino  
sálvame! por favor,  
que tengo el corazón partido en dos.  
Dame mas, quiero mas,  
de esa bendita forma en que me miras.  
Solo tu, solo yo,  
caricias que me roben la razón.**_

_**Ámame,  
acércate y ámame.  
Regálame de apoco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor.  
No tengas miedo  
y solo ámame,  
ahora y siempre  
Ámame.**_

_**El mundo se invento para los dos  
no tiene la pasión de explicación**_

_**Junto a ti seducción,  
enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos.  
Quédate con mi amor,  
envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.  
Viviré siempre así,  
enamorado digan lo que digan.  
Y seré para ti  
porque tú eres una en un millón**_

_**Ámame,  
acércate y ámame.  
Regálame de apoco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor  
No tengas miedo.**_

_**Y... solo ámame.  
Ahora y siempre  
Ámame,**_

_**El mundo se invento para los dos  
No tiene la pasión de explicación**_

_**Ooooh!**_

_**Ámame,  
acércate y ámame  
Regálame de apoco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor  
No tengas miedo  
(solo soy yo)**_

_**Y solo ámame.  
Ahora y siempre.  
Ámame.**_

_**El mundo se invento para los dos  
No tiene la pasión de explicación**_

_**Ámame,  
acércate y ámame  
Regálame de apoco tu calor,  
atrévete a mi amor  
No tengas miedo.**_

_**Y solo...uh... Ámame**_

Lucían sus alianzas de oro en los dedos y el yate se alejaba y. El sol se iba ocultando cuando ellos se perieron en el principesco camarote.

-Llevo de todo, Ron- dijo ella colgada de su cuello. Ron reía mientras abría el champán- Serán más fáciles estos treinta días allí. Pero yo, esa isla, no la olvido en mi vida ¿Entiendes, Ron?

El no la oía. Servía el champán y, a la vez, la miraba apasionadamente.

-¿Sabes canto tiempo llevo sin besarte?

Fue Hermione la que se pegó a él. Ron soltó la botella y la besó. Fue como un fogonazo. Hermione se olvido de lo que llevaba al islote, de los tres días que tardarían en llegar y del champán servido.

Los besos eran largos, tiernos vehementes. Escapar de todo ello no era posible. Para ambos suponía una necesidad física y sentimental. Tres días de navegación inolvidable, y tres días, además, sin límitaciones

-Me gustaría tener cinco hijos, Ron- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Verás como los tenemos...

Nunca olvidarían aquel viaje, que repetirían cada año, ni la estancia de aquellos treinta días en el islote, medios desnudos y corriendo el uno tras el otro, saboreando el agua del manantial y la de los cocos.

Los besos de Ron eran como besos interminables. Los de ella vivos y siempre palpitantes.

Podían tener diez hijos, pero ellos...eran ellos, y la intimidad les pertenecía, y jamás la cederían por nada y por nadie....

_Fin..._

Maga: Hey!!! que bonita history..de verdad que si...

Angls: Muy romantica....

Maga: La canción le pertenece a Alessandre Pirés.."Amame"

Angls: Un tema muy apropiado para la pareja...je je je..

Hola amigos..esperamos que les haya gustado este fic, tanto como a nosotras...La verdad nos da mucha penita que ya se haya terminado, snif, snif..;;...pero que se va hacer...Sí, bien cortito el fic tb...

Bueno queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a los seguidores de este fic..Johana, Amy Black, Lucre, ophelia dakker, Johana...siempre tan cheveres con nosotras dejandonos review tras review para continuar con el fic..muchas gracias y tb, a quienes han leido este fic, y no nos han dejado un review..gracias..porque igual nos han seguido...

Muchas gracias y hasta otra oportunidad se despiden sus amigas...

_Maga y Angls..._


End file.
